The Waterloo U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,250 issued Oct. 9, 1973 discloses a rotary carousel blow molding machine for blowing a parison to a desired shape at each of a plurality of mold stations. Each mold station includes a pair of mold sections movable toward and away from one another and a fluid actuated blow needle unit carried on one of the mold sections. After the mold sections are moved toward one another to capture a parison therebetween, the fluid actuated blow needle unit inserts the blow needle through the wall of the parison transverse to the longitudinal axis thereof (i.e., transverse to the parting plane of the mold sections) to blow the parison in the shape of a cavity defined between the mold sections. The mold sections are configured to accommodate and close on the fluid actuated blow needle unit as the mold sections move toward one another and are clamped together by a clamp mechanism. Each blow needle unit is controlled by a cam unit that rotates with the rotary carousel. The blow needle punctures the side of the parison to blow same to a desired shape.
The Kubota U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,750 issued July 27, 1980 describes a rotary carousel blow molding machine similar to that of Waterloo and also using a blow needle that is reciprocated transversely of the longitudinal axis of a parison held between closed mold sections to puncture the side thereof and blow the parison to shape. The blow needle is moved through a blow hole in one of the mold sections to puncture the parison.
The Craig U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,664 issued Mar. 19, 1985, describes a vertical rotary carousel blow molding machine having a plurality of mold stations thereon for blowing large size thermoplastic containers. The parison is blown successively at a plurality of mold stations to shape the parison and then to cure and cool the blown article. Each mold station includes a pair of hinged mold sections closeable toward one another to define a cavity for the article and a blow assembly that forms the bottom portion of the mold and travels with the mold sections as they are rotated by the carousel. The blow assembly is raised vertically to engage the mold sections and form the bottom of the mold station. The mold sections are moved in a horizontal plane about a vertical hinge. The blow assembly is, supported on rails as it travels with the closed mold sections. Each blow assembly is engaged at different locations about the carousel axis by a respective auxiliary blowing unit at each location. The auxiliary blowing unit removes the blowing medium injected a the preceding location and injects another blowing medium for curing and/or cooling purposes. Once the article is blown, cured and cooled, the blow pins are unscrewed from the bottom of the formed article to provide threaded openings therein.
The Frohn U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,127 issued Mar. 27, 1984, discloses a blow molding machine having a stationary blowing station and an adjacent rotary turntable that includes a plurality of mold stations that capture a blown parison from a shuttle movable between the blowing station and turntable. The mold stations provide cooling and after-processing operations, such as deflashing and testing, on the captured blown parison. At the blowing station, a blow stick is inserted in the parison through a mouth between the mold sections. Following blowing, the blow stick and a keeper stick support the blown parison from opposite top and bottom ends for transfer by the shuttle to the turntable for capture by the mold sections carried thereon.
The Myers U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,865 issued Oct. 29, 1985, describes a blow molding machine having a rotary carousel with a plurality of mold stations thereon. Each mold station includes a stationary mold section mounted on the hub of carousel and a slidable mold section movable toward and away from the stationary mold section. The stationary mold section includes a blow pin thereon. Air is valved to the blow pin by an actuator located along the path of rotary travel of the mold stations.